This invention relates generally to steam cleaners, and more particularly to a cleaning head for a steam cleaner. The cleaning head may be of the type usable for cleaning carpets or like non-smooth surfaces.
The use of steam cleaners for cleaning floor and other surfaces is well known. For cleaning floor surfaces, a steam cleaner typically has a cleaning head comprising a body able to be moved, by a user, over the surface to be cleaned, the body being adapted to carry a cleaning element of or including a fabric/textile or other material of a steam permeable absorbent nature. Steam is emitted from the body and passes through the cleaning element to impinge on the surface being cleaned, with the effect of loosening dirt from the surface. Dirty water from condensation of the steam on the surface is absorbed by the cleaning element.
The cleaning head, to enable it to be manipulated over the surface being cleaned, may be attached to a wand and steam supplied thereto by way of a hose from a separate steam generator. Alternatively, the wand may itself be provided with a steam generator and supply of water, to form a self-contained steam cleaning device, sometimes referred to as a “stick” or “mop” type of steam cleaner. The present invention is, in principle, applicable to the cleaning head of either type of steam cleaner.